Siberian Grassland (New Pleistocene)
A grassland with a few trees, but becomes more colder due to the new ice age. Siberian Grassland *The Siberian tiger, Panthera tigris altaica, a subspecies of tiger native to the Siberian landscape, hence their name. Due to the conservationists, the Siberian tigers had retaken its territory and became one of the apex predators of the grasslands, despite compeition with lions. Same species alive today. *The Siberian wild horse, Equus ferus mos, is a descendant of feral horses introduced to Siberia for Pleistocene rewilding by humans. They resemble the extinct tarpan, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. *The Russian wild dog, Lycaon pictus communis, is the descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker coats to survive the cold. *The saiga antelope, Saiga tatarica, a species of antelope that was critically endangered by humans, but they recovered after humans went extinct and spread across Eurasia and migrated to North America due to a land bridge. They are one of the common herbivores in the grassland. *The Siberian gray wolf, Canis lupus altai, is a descendant of Tibetan wolves that migrated to Siberia and bred with Eurasian wolves. They became about twice the size of their ancestors. They have thicker coats to survive the cold. *The Siberian antelope, Pantholops siberius, is a descendant of Tibetan antelopes that migrated to Siberia. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur. They migrate in large herds containing 1,000 individuals. *The Siberian bison, Bison alpinus, is a descendant of European bison that were introduced to Siberia for Pleistocene rewilding by humans. They resemble the long-extinct Bison latifrons in appearance and size, but with thicker fur to survive the cold and have darker rings around its eyes. *The Russian cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus spelaea, is the descendant of African cheetahs that migrated to Russia from Africa, while others had escaped from zoos. They are about the size of the African lioness. They have thick coats in order to protect themselves against the cold. *The Siberian zebra, Equus quagga communis, is a descendant of plains zebras that that migrated to Siberia from Africa, while others had escaped from zoos or safari parks. They roam the Siberian grasslands in large herds. They are now woollier and darker than their ancestors. *The Siberian lion, Panthera leo alpinus, is a descendant of Asiatic lions that migrated to Siberia. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur. They are one of the apex predators of the Siberian grassland. *The Northern Asian tapir, Tapirus communis, is a descendant of tapirs that migrated north. They resemble a Malayan tapir, but with thick fur for protection against the cold. They are more social than their ancestors, living in large groups containing 20 (sometimes 50) in a single herd. *The Siberian oryx, Oryx altaica, is the descendant of Arabian oryxes that migrated to Siberia, where they evolved thicker fur to survive the cold. They live in large herds and migrate with saiga antelopes. *The Siberian dhole, Cuon alpinus communis, is a descendant of Ussuri dholes that spread across Eurasia. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker coats. They are about the size of a brown hyena. *The Siberian black rhinoceros, Diceros bicornis altaica, is a descendant of black rhinos that migrated to Asia from Asia, while others escaped from zoos. They are similar to their ancestors, but with thicker fur. They are about the size of the long-extinct elasmotherium. *The Russian cougar, Puma concolor siberius, is the descendant of American cougars that escaped from zoos into the wild. They are about the size of the African lions with the speed agility of the cheetahs. They have thick coats in order to protect themselves against the cold. *The Russian hyena, Crocuta crocuta communis, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with longer and thicker fur to survive the cold. Category:Russia Category:New Pleistocene